Dark and Cold
by bellebeliever
Summary: Jack is a guardian, but still slightly lonely. Vanessa has never met someone her own age. These two will help each other through tough times. (Sorry I am really bad a summaries... it's better than it sounds :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story. I don't really know if this is okay or not. I just love Rise of the Guardians! And Jack Frost, like my god. *wheezes* I thought it was just me, and then I found out other people like him too, so I decided to make a fanfiction about it. Let me know what you think! :)**

[Prologue]

It was dark. Dark and cold. I remember feeling nothing and then feeling everything. I could suddenly smell. It smelled dank and unwelcoming. When I opened my eyes the darkness was replaced by more darkness. I suddenly heard scuffling and then a gasp. I turned my head to the left, unfamiliar with my surroundings. All I remember is the moon told me I would be going on a journey. The other thing the moon told me was that my name is Vanessa Black.

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa peeked out her window to see the moonlight streaming through. She turned quickly and ran down the steps to her father's study. She knocked quietly, "Dad?" she practically whispered.

"Come in, sweetheart." Her father said back. She slowly opened the door to find her father sitting at his desk writing letters. To whom, she had no idea. It was not her place to pester her father.

"Dad, the moon is up. May I go out?" Vanessa asked tentively. Her father was very unpredictable. Sometimes he would lash out. She knew he was lonely and sad; something in his past haunted him to this day. Most of the time though, he was very kind to Vanessa. He would give her whatever she wanted and treated her like any loving father would.

"Yes, of course dear. Just remember to stay in the glen." Her father said absent mindly.

"Of course, father". Vanessa said, crossing her fingers behind her back. She ran over to her dad and gave him a quick hug, "I love you dad. I'll see you soon." Her father squeezed her back,

"Be safe".

Vanessa turned away from the large house she had always called home and walked down the short path towards the glen. She was carrying a sketchbook and a pencil. Vanessa loved being able to capture the beauty of winter. Everything seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. She chose a spot on the ground in front of a large pine tree, covered in white. As she began to outline the tree, something swooped overhead, laughing. She looked around curiously, her heart racing. Besides her father, she had never talked to another person. Vanessa had seen them sleeping, but had never had the nerve to talk to them.

She followed the noise of laughter and delight through the woods, pausing briefly to look back at the glen guiltily. She shook off her guilt, reminding herself that she had snuck out before. Vanessa walked a short ways until she was at the edge of a clearing. Hidden behind the trees, she studied the scene before her.

There were many trees and rocks surrounding a small, frozen pond. There, in the middle of the pond, was a boy who looked about her age sliding around the pond on bare feet. He was whooping with joy and would occasionally jump into the air, staying suspended for much longer than should be possible. He would do flips in the air and land gracefully on the ice again. The curved stick he was holding in his hand seemed to guide his every move. Suddenly, without any warning he shot into the sky, away from the pond, laughing and flying gracefully through the wind.

Vanessa watched him leave, then turned and hurried back through the forest to the glen. By the time she returned to her house, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She waved good-bye to the moon and ran back into the house. Her father was waiting in the living room.

"How was the glen?" Her father asked.

"Oh, it was normal," Vanessa said nonchalantly, "It always looks it's prettiest during to winter."

"May I see your sketches?" Her father said, sitting forward.

"Of course, father." Vanessa said, handing him her sketchbook.

Her father flipped through them slowly, studying each very closely. When he finished, he told Vanessa she had such talent, quite like her mother's. He told her this every time. When Vanessa asked him who her mother was, he turned very quiet and shut himself in his study, like he did every time.

[Jack's POV]

Jack flew through the city, causing havoc as he flew by. Papers went flying, people slipping and pulling their coats tighter around them. Jack only laughed louder and sped faster. He had only been a guardian for about a year, but so far it had been brilliant. Children could see him and he even had a few friends he saw regularly. He waved to some kids as he flew past a park and they all waved back, their cheeks rosy from the cold. The only thing exciting that had happened since their battle with Pitch was Jack himself becoming a guardian. Nothing much had changed except for the fact that he could be seen.

When Jack saw the moon in the sky and Sandy's golden figure begin to guide sand ribbons towards children's beds, Jack knew it was time for the weekly meeting.

"Take me to North's". Jack whispered to his staff. He shot through the air towards the North Pole. When Jack arrived, he met the usual security. "Hey, Phil," Jack greeted, casually strolling in. Phil replied by threateningly punching his fist into his hand. Jack only laughed and rolled his eyes.

He walked into the globe room, banging the door open nosily. The others looked up at him. He received an enthusiastic wave from Tooth, a bone-crushing hug from North, a thumbs-up from Sandy, and what looked like a twitch in his direction from Bunnymund.

"Jack!" North exclaimed, "It has been too long, my friend!" North lead Jack over to the large table, which was cluttered with papers. North pushed Jack into a chair, swiping away the few papers in front of him. Hot chocolate was shoved into his hands along with a cookie into his mouth.

After Jack extracted the cookie from his mouth, he grumbled to North, ""I was here last week."

"Of course!" North said slapping his head, "Well time does fly at the height of Christmas season." North put his business face on, "You are making sure that Minnesota is going to have a white Christmas, correct?" Jack nodded.

"Good!" North said jollily, "Last winter was not funny. It was so muddy out!"

Jack laughed, "It was kind of funny. You slipped in that pile of mud!" Bunnymund hid a snicker, while North glowered at Jack.

"Moving on with the business," Tooth said, quickly changing the subject, "What did you call us here for, North?"

"Well," North said dramatically, "I've called you all here because I don't think Pitch was truly defeated." Tooth gasped, Bunnymund sat up on his hind legs, and Sandy had an exclamation point over his head. Jack, however, shrugged.

"If he is out there, he's not doing anything. Children can still see me, and they certainly can still see you." Jack reasoned.

"That is true," North said, "But, he could be out there planning even worse things for the children. This time he might succeed in his conquest. We would die out and the safety of the children would be lost."

This suddenly hit Jack, "Do you really think it could happen?" Jack asked, slumping down in his chair.

"He almost did last time," Tooth interjected.

"And he could do it this time, if we're not careful." Bunnymund added.

"So Jack, we're giving you a mission," North said, "You must go to this address. We believe Pitch is there. Peek in the windows and try not to be seen. If he is there, come back and let us know. And please, try to be safe Jack." North added, exasperated.

"Is this about that vampire thing? I thought you said go, not wait!" Jack said, annoyed, "Besides why do I have to do this? Tooth can fly, she can do it!"

"Yes, well Tooth actually has a job. You don't. So go." Bunnymund said bluntly.

Jack glared at him but didn't do anything to provoke Bunnymund. "I will be back soon." He said and rocketed out of the room.

"Be safe." North whispered, watching him go.

**Should I keep going? Make suggestions! I probably won't be able to update for a little while. (I have AP tests this week :P) Thanks guys! :)**

** -xoxo bellebeliever8**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I decided to write more. :) So much for studying… I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't really know how I feel about it, but I was writing it while listening to Olly Murs so you have to give me some credit. ;) So yeah, let me know how you guys feel about this story. I'll probably keep writing regardless of the feedback. Thanks you guys. Enjoy! :)**

[Vanessa's POV]

Dinner was tense. Vanessa didn't know anything about her mother. All she knew was that she had suddenly left her father and Vanessa was sent to be raised by the Man in the Moon. Vanessa knew the story well, as her father had told it to her many times.

Her father had been seriously depressed after her mother left. Years of angst followed, and then came the anger. Manny, the Man in the Moon sent Vanessa back to live with her father. The thing was Manny wiped Vanessa's memory so she couldn't remember anything before Manny told her she was going on an adventure. Vanessa's father had become much more stable once she returned, but he still missed her mother.

"Father," Vanessa began, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't pester you so much".

Her father looked up gruffly, his face seeming to melt, "It's fine, dear. It's just hard to talk about". He attempted a smile but it still held a lot of sadness.

"I know," Vanessa said, her voice slightly forceful, "But I really want to know about her. You told me that when I turned 15, you would tell me about her. I'm 16 now".

Her father looked flustered, as though he didn't know how to respond to this. "Well," he began slowly, "There's a lot about her. I don't really know what to tell you."

"Why don't you tell me three things every night?" Vanessa suggested, trying to make it less painful.

"Alright," Her father agreed, "Three things…" He mused. He stared off thoughtfully for a few moments. "Alright," He said again, "Number one; she was very audacious. She always had some retort on the tip of her tongue. She always knew the right thing to say," He sighed heavily, "Number two; she was friendly. Wherever she went, she met someone new and clicked with them. She didn't have one enemy. And number three; she knew pain. Behind all her happiness, you could always see some sadness behind her eyes. I would often find her in her own world, reliving pleasant and unpleasant memories. It made her more real, more down to Earth."

Her father stared off into space for a few moments. He stood abruptly and strode up the stairs. Vanessa sat there, absorbing everything her father had told her. She couldn't believe it. He'd finally told her something. She stood, twirling around with giddiness. Her mother felt more real now. She ran to her room to grab her sketch book and practically skipped to the glen. She lay down in the snow, her dark black hair fanning out around her. The snow didn't bother her, she didn't feel temperature. She stared up at Manny.

"Hi Manny," She called out, "Long time, no talk. How's it going? I'm doing well. My dad just told me a little bit about my mom. I feel like she's more real, like she's standing just out of reach. Like I can almost touch her. Thank you, for sending me here". Vanessa finished. She sighed and studied the sky. The stars and moon seemed so close, it was almost like she could reach out and grab them. They sparkled teasingly above her head. It must be nice to be free, she mused. She wasn't complaining, she loved her father, but she really wanted to talk to someone else, anyone else. She felt very alone.

Vanessa headed back into her house, dragging her feet slightly in the snow as she walked up the worn path. She turned the doorknob slowly, inhaling the last of the fresh air she would have for a while. Her father was obviously avoiding her because he was not waiting for her like he usually did. Vanessa trudged slowly up the stairs to her room. She walked across the room, stepping over the many unfinished drawings and sketches. She stopped in front of her big, floor to ceiling windows, and threw the curtains open. She had only been meaning to watch the moon set and the sun rise, but she had obviously surprised someone. The person was sitting just outside her window, looking as if he or she was trying to sneak around. She froze, scared to move a muscle or even breath. Her heart was racing and her palms started to become very clammy. The person outside her window was mirroring her actions.

When Vanessa got her nerve back, she crept slowly towards the window and opened it with shaking arms. "Can I help you?" she whispered.

[Jack's POV]

(A few minutes earlier)

Jack, still shaking his head over the stupid task the other guardians had given him, flew towards the house they had said Pitch was in. There was no way Pitch was still alive, Jack thought angrily, He had seen Pitch be destroyed by his own nightmares. And even if he had, why hadn't he made an appearance again?

Jack flew towards an old, Victorian looking house. It was gloomy looking on the outside with an iron gate surrounding it. He landed lightly on one of the curtained windowsills. He was trying to figure out how he could peek into all the windows without being seen when the curtains suddenly flew open. Jack froze. He didn't know what to do. At first, he thought she couldn't see him, but she too had frozen. She had softly curled black hair and green eyes. She was very pale, except for the splash of freckles across her small nose and a small flush in her cheeks. Her big eyes were widened in alarm and she looked as though she was torn between running away and shaking his hand. Bravery had apparently won over her conscience because she strode forward and opened the window.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa almost laughed at her lame question. The person was obviously trying to sneak around and she asked if they needed any help. The person stood and crawled through the open window, landing lightly on their feet as they entered the room. Vanessa got a good look at the person for the first time.

The boy had untidy white hair with light blue eyes. He was long and lanky, holding a stick/staff in his hand. He had a blue sweatshirt with icicles decorating the rim of it. Vanessa could tell that he was handsome, and she had not seen many other boys. She smiled when she realized that he, too, did not wear any shoes.

"This is very important," The boy said urgently, stooping slightly to her level to talk to her, "Is there a man named Pitch Black here?"

Vanessa looked at him questioningly, "That depends on why". She said, suspiciously.

"It's very important," The boy said again.

"You've said that," Vanessa pointed out. The boy smirked faintly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…I really need to know."

"Well, yes, he's here. Do you want me to get him for you?" She asked questioningly, wondering what on Earth could be so important.

The boy's expression went from seriousness to pure horror. "We have to get out right now," The boy whispered looking around sharply. He grabbed Vanessa's wrist and started pulling her towards the open window.

"Wait, where are we going?" Vanessa said, trying to wriggle away from him.

"I'm rescuing you. We're going back to tell the others about Pitch. And then we're going to take him down. Then, I promise you, you'll be safe". The boy looked right into her eyes.

"Why would I want to leave?" She asked, now very confused.

"Aren't you…aren't you being tortured?" The boy asked, looking taken aback. When Vanessa shook her head, he looked very troubled.

"He would never torture me. He's my father". Vanessa explained.

The boy looked stricken. "_What?" _He loudly whispered. He dropped her wrist, looking at her with a deep horror. He stumbled as he slowly backed towards the window, his staff held out towards her as if she would suddenly attack him. "I…" He started, then shook his head and shot off into the lightening sky.

Vanessa moved to the window, watching him go. "Good-bye". She whispered.

[Jack's POV]

Jack was zooming through the sky, racing as fast as he could towards the North Pole. He would occasionally look behind himself, trying to see if he was being chased by nightmares. None had come by the time he reached North's workshop. He zoomed past the Yeti security (to which Phil exclaimed "Ogawagba!"). Jack flew through the busy workshop, past all the busy Yetis making toys. Jack burst into the globe room and skidded to a stop. He took a moment to regain his breath, looking around at each of the guardians. When he finally regained his breath he said,

"Pitch is alive. He has a daughter."

**A/N: Sorry for the suspenseful ending, I ran out of time. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave reviews and comments and suggestions! I really want to make this story better. Thanks guys!**

** -xoxo bellebeliever**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey again guys! Sorry for the over a month wait, finals just took up so much time. But it's finally summer! Yeah! Well I hope you guys like it, it's not exactly my strongest chapter but hopefully enough drama to satisfy you guys. ;) Enjoy!

[Vanessa's POV]

She didn't tell her dad about the boy. She didn't know why but she didn't want to. It was almost like she liked having something her father, for once, didn't have. Something he didn't know about. A secret. Vanessa carried her secret the whole day, while she was doing chores, reading books, listening to music, and drawing. It was all she could think about. Why had that boy come? What did he want with her father? Why did he look so frightened when he found out he was here?

All these questions clouded Vanessa's head, making it hard for her to concentrate. At dinner, even her father could tell something else was on her mind.

"I think you've already added enough barbeque sauce to you ribs", Pitch said, with a bit of humor in his voice.

Vanessa glanced down, noticing now that her ribs were swimming in sauce. She put the bottle down, looking sheepish. "Sorry father". Her father just smiled and shook his head. Since he was in such a good mood, Vanessa decided to ask him some questions, "Father, why can I not leave the house? Or go past the glen? Why can't I go out and meet other people.

Pitch sighed heavily, tapping the table. "I will tell you after dinner, in the living room." He finally said. Vanessa nodded excitedly, taking a big bite of her food in hopes to finish fast.

In the living room, her father swept the few chairs and tables aside with his hand, scooting them against the wall. He began to swirl his hands together, black sand falling between his fingers. Vanessa was not afraid; in fact she was much more excited. When she was little, her father used to tell her stories by sand. He blew the sand at her and she closed her eyes, ready to be transformed into another world.

When she opened them, there were blurred images all around her. She walked up to each one, trying to understand what was going on. In the first one, it showed the boy she had seen last night with four other odd looking people. One was really fat with a white beard, another looked more like a human peacock with wings, the third looked like a golden, shimmering ball, and the fourth looked to be a cross between a kangaroo and a rabbit. The four of them were looking at a giant globe in concern, while to boy was flipping around in the air behind them.

The next scene showed the five of them at some sort of golden palace, with black horses running around them. They were looking at her _dad _in horror.

The scene shifted; suddenly it was just the boy and Pitch. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the boy suddenly got very mad and shot blue stuff at Pitch, who shot black sand back. Her dad looked very different, paler, sinister, and when you looked into his eyes she could almost _see _the evil.

The final scene showed the five people watching Pitch as he was engulfed in his own black sand and chased into a pit.

The sand cleared and Vanessa looked at her father with new eyes. "Dad…?"

[Jack's POV]

"Pitch is alive. He has a daughter." Jack's words rang through the cavernous room. The smiles the other guardians had on their faces slid off and were replaced with looks of horror. Jack could tell they were all hoping he had come back with good news.

"Pitch is alive?" North repeated.

"Do you think he's planning anything? Did he see you?" Bunnymund demanded.

"What can this mean for the children?" Tooth wondered aloud. Sandy just looked pensive.

The three of them all started talking over one another, getting louder and louder by the second while Sandy flitted around them with pictures moving so fast above his head, it was one big blur.

"Guys. Guys... Hey guys!" Jack tried to shout over them, with no luck. He finally got so angry that he slammed his pole on the ground, making everyone freeze. Literally, they were frozen.

"Guys! Ignoring the fact that Pitch is back, he has a daughter!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, I don't think Pitch's daughter is as big of a deal as Pitch himself is." Tooth said patiently.

"No! She is important!" Jack exclaimed, "Even if we defeat Pitch again, she could still carry out his plans." The realization of this slowly dawned on the others.

"What are we supposed to do about her?" Bunnymund asked, turning to each guardian in turn with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing for now," North said finally, "She could be innocent, we don't know at the time". The others nodded in agreement. Jack, however, still looked unsure.

"I don't know guys. I don't think she knows what's going on but she'll defiantly tell her dad about me. He will tell his story from a very biased view and turn her against us".

"For now, we will do nothing," North said again with a note of finality in his voice, "Jack," He continued, "I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on her. Just follow her around and try not to be seen. We should make sure she's evil before we try to destroy her. Taking an innocent life is Pitch's job, not ours".

This time, Jack nodded along with the others. "The minute I find her doing something bad, I will alert you guys. Then can we attack?" Jack said, almost pleadingly.

North smiled, "We'll see".

[Vanessa's POV]

"You have to remember that before you came back to me, I was a very bad man. I am nothing like I am today; you have brought me back to myself. Losing your mother and you in a short amount of time was too much for me. It turned me bad, evil even. I thank the moon every day for not only returning you, but for returning me to myself." Pitch began. "Those five people you saw are guardians. They protect children and everything the children believe in like hopes and dreams. Before you and your mother left me, I too was a guardian. I helped the Sandman deliver dreams to children. When I turned bad, I did the opposite. I became the Boogeyman, delivering nightmares to children, delivering fear."

Her father sighed heavily, and shifted in his chair. "The reason you cannot leave is because those five people, those five guardians, if they found out I was alive they would do everything in their power to destroy me completely and I fear that they would try to destroy you too".

Vanessa looked at her father confused, "But why? I haven't done anything!"

"I know that," Pitch said gently, "but they don't. I am so sorry for not telling you sooner but I was only trying to keep you safe".

Vanessa didn't know what to think. The man she thought she knew had turned out to be so different. He had lied to her and hidden secrets from her. But he had also changed over time. That man that he told her about, his past self, had gone and he was still the same father she had always know.

Vanessa stood and looked her father in the eye, "I will forgive you for not telling me," She said, "But right now I just need time to think".

Her father nodded, "Spoken like a true lady," He said, smiling softly, "Just know that I will never forgive myself for trying to hurt those children. I live in regret every day for those actions".

Vanessa nodded and turned, running out the door to the glen.

[Jack's POV]

Jack camped himself outside the house, in a tree. He had been sitting there for three hours already, watching the silent house. He had thought about flying around and trying to peer into the house but he didn't want another incident to happen and risk giving away his mission.

When Jack was mulling over flying around the house yet again, the front door suddenly flew open and the girl from the window was running, barefoot, through the yard towards an open field. Her long black hair was streaming behind her and she kept wiping her eyes as though she were crying.

Jack set off after her, flying over the tree tops to avoid being seen. He watched as she finally stopped in the middle of the field. She looked around her surroundings looking a little lost. Finally she just flopped down onto the snow as if she was too tired to keep going. She stared up at the moon and opened her mouth as if she was talking to it. Jack flew down the trees and landed softly on one of the lower branches. He leaned closer to listen.

"-and I don't know if I should forgive him. He lied to me but he has never been mean to me so I don't know what to do. I just wish I knew why you sent me here. Why did you take me in the first place? Why did you take my memories? Just please answer me." She said softly and rolled over in the snow. Her shoulders were jerking up and down as if she were crying. Jack stood and waved his staff to the sky. Snow started to lightly fall on top of the field. The girl opened her eyes and looked around curiously. She still looked sad but wasn't crying anymore as she grabbed at the snowflakes. Jack watched over her the rest of the night. When she fell asleep Jack carried her back inside, through her open window, and placed her gently into her bed. He stepped back, looking at her as she laid there. She sighed and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Jack turned and flew out the window, heading towards the North Pole.

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa rolled over and looked around her surroundings. She was in her room tucked into her bed. How did she get here? She wondered. She shook her head, thinking she had probably been so distracted she forgot her journey to her room.

After showering and freshening up, Vanessa made her way downstairs to breakfast. Her father was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper as if nothing was wrong. "Morning love," He said, glancing up at her. She nodded in his direction and poured herself some milk.

"Dad," She began, "I'm going into to town today to go shopping. And you're going to let me because I am 16 now and perfectly capable of handling myself".

Pitch nodded and said, "You're right. You're grown up now and I should have realized that. Just make sure to keep an eye out for any guardians and if you need me, you have my number, right?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I've only had it memorized since I was 10". She popped a piece of toast into her mouth and stood from her chair. "Well I am off, I'll see you later".

"Vanessa wait," Pitch began, "You need money". He held out a few twenties, "Do you know how to use this?" He asked seriously.

"Yes Dad, I'm not stupid". Vanessa said rolling her eyes as she took the money. She pulled on some boots and ran out the door.

In town, there were so many people. It wasn't at all like Vanessa imagined it. The pictures always showed the people walking around, greeting one another cheerfully, and helping one another out. Now they were all just running around, their heads stuck in their phones.

"Excuse me," Vanessa said, taping someone on the shoulder, "Excuse me, sir?" The person kept walking, ignoring her.

'How rude,' Vanessa thought.

"Excuse me, miss? Could you please point me to the nearest General Store?" The women, shouldering her bags, kept walking. Vanessa stared around in disbelief, there had to be at least one person who wasn't rude.

A child was running towards her, "Excuse me little boy, where can I get supplies?" Vanessa said, crouching down. The boy ran right through her. Vanessa gasped, looking around at everyone, as more and more people passed through her. She ran back towards her house, tears streaming rapidly down her face. When she finally reached the glen, she was gasping for breath. It was like she didn't exist. It was like she wasn't human. Vanessa's thoughts flickered back to what her father had shown her last night. If he wasn't human, she probably wasn't either. Then what was she?

Vanessa collapsed into a pile of snow, curling up into a ball. She heard rustling in the trees and suddenly a thud. Vanessa looked around in alarm, wiping the tears from her face. Right in front of her was the boy from the window. Jack Frost.

A/N: Well here we are another suspenseful ending. Hopefully this time I won't spend over a month trying to get you the next chapter. Please leave comments and suggestions! I'm just trying to make the story better and I will take suggestions in how to make my writing better and also suggestions for the story line. Thanks you guys!

xoxo bellebeliever


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! But at least it didn't take me another month. ;) Thanks for sticking with me on this story, I know it's kind of confusing and it's not that well written but I'm hoping to improve. So thanks for sticking me! I wrote this chapter to this awesome mash up I found and now I'm obsessed. Haha sorry for the randomness it's like 12:00 in the morning here and I'm a little loopy. :) So yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

[Jack's POV]

Jack stood before her, looking down on her with softness in his eyes. He sat carefully next to her underneath the frost covered willow tree. Vanessa looked at him with fear and curiosity. Jack could tell she was debating between ignoring him, running from him, or talking to him. Vanessa scooted away from him, trying to make her movements small as if he wouldn't notice. Jack glanced at her,

"No, don't go. I promise I won't bite," He said, holding back a small smile, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok". Jack said with a small shrug.

"Why do you care?" Vanessa asked, wiping the tears away from her cheek, "I don't even know you". She had apparently decided to talk.

Jack shrugged again, "I just hate to see people sad. So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked, even though he already knew.

Vanessa gave him one last long gaze and when he didn't show any signs of attack, she relaxed a few feet away from him. "Well, I was in town and when I tried to talk to some people, they acted as if I wasn't there. So unless it was a big town prank, they really couldn't see me". Vanessa said with a small sniffle, "I just didn't think being alone would feel so… _lonely_".

Jack smiled slightly at her wording, "Well you're not alone. You've got your dad," Jack said with a slight grimace, "I mean, if you like him and everything".

Vanessa looked at him curiously, "Of course I like my father. I know what he was like in the past," Vanessa said when Jack opened his mouth to say something, "But he's changed. He cares for me and he's in a lot of pain from his past. And as much as I love him, I still feel lonely". Vanessa shrugged self-consciously.

"You know about his past? What did he tell you?" Jack asked, prepared to hear the worst side of the story. A story about how evil he and all the guardians were.

"He showed me images. He told me he was wrong about what he did and that even though he did all those things, that isn't the person he is now. He really is sorry". Vanessa said, turning to look at Jack with tear-filled eyes. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"I…didn't know." Jack said, looking at Vanessa's huddled figure, "But I don't think you'll have to worry about being lonely anymore," He said, taking her hand.

Vanessa looked at their hands and then at Jack, "What do you mean?" She asked confused.

Jack smiled kindly, "I mean that you and I. We're friends, right?"

"I guess," Vanessa said, "But we don't really have anything in common, do we?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes we do," Jack insisted, "I know how you feel. Before I became a guardian, I too was invisible to the rest of the world. It was very lonely, but eventually my patience was rewarded and I have friends now," he smiled, "I have North, Sandy, Tooth, and even Bunnymund. I can also be seen by children, and have a few friends I like to visit. I know it's frustrating, but the moon has more in store for you than this," Jack said pointing up at the shining sun.

Vanessa giggled, "That looks a lot like the moon," She said sarcastically, "Do you really think I could make friends?"

Jack looked at her big, shy green eyes, "With time, of course. When people start to see you, you'll have so many friends you'll miss having alone time," He said with a wink, "People will love you".

Vanessa blushed, the blush in her cheeks made her eyes seem more alive, Jack noticed with a small grin, "What?" Vanessa asked him curiously.

"Nothing," Jack said, looking away quickly and scratching the back of his neck, "So what are your powers?" He asked, moving away from the silence that had fallen between the two of them.

"My powers?" Vanessa said slowly, confused.

Jack looked at her, also confused. "You tell me that you don't have any powers that make you different than everything?" He jumped up suddenly, "I can make frost appear and make it snow and control the wind!" he said, raising his staff to the sky. Snow sprinkled down on the pair of them. Vanessa giggled, staring around in wonderment.

"North can make amazing toys," Jack continued, "Tooth can control memories. The Sand Man brings people dreams! Bunnymund has this weird communication with eggs. That's actually kind of weird. I don't think you want to be some kind of super bunny?" Jack asked her with a raised eyebrow. Vanessa giggled, shaking her head. "Even your father had a power. He could make others have nightmares". Jack stopped and realized what he had said.

'Idiot!' he said to himself as he watched Vanessa's face fall, 'Way to go. Now she's going to hate you!'

Vanessa looked at the ground, "So you and the guardians are special. My _father _is special. Why am I not special?"

Jack tried to make her feel better, "You're the one who is normal, the one who doesn't have any powers, and you're asking _me _why you're not a freak like the rest of us?"

His joke didn't help, Vanessa just looked at the ground sadly, "But I'm not special," She repeated, "At least if I was, it would explain why people can't see me. Is this going to last for forever?" Vanessa asked him, her eyes filling with tears, "I don't want to be alone!" She exclaimed, running towards the frozen pond.

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa heard Jack approaching as she studied her surroundings, she wiped her nose as he lowered himself cautiously next to her on the rock.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "You're not alone, remember? We're friends," Jack said with a small smile.

"Why do you want to be friends with me?" Vanessa asked, confused, "You don't even know me".

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jack asked back, "You're polite, honest, kind, and shy. Everything about you is intriguing and I think the fact that you were raised by an ex-evildoer and that you turned out ok is a pretty big feat". He said, nudging her shoulder teasingly.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and shoved him back, "Thanks," She said quietly.

They sat in a few minutes of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable; they were just enjoying the sunset and the sounds of nature. As the moon started to rise, Jack stood and held out a hand to Vanessa, "C'mon,"

Vanessa took his hand cautiously and he helped her up, "What are you doing?" She asked uncertainly as he guided her towards the frozen pond. Her bare feet slipped around the ice and she almost fell when Jack caught her and straightened her up.

"I think it's time you had some fun," He said teasingly, as he skidded around the pond expertly in his bare feet. Vanessa tapped her feet against the ice but didn't feel cold. Temperature never bothered her.

She took a few steps forward and slowly slid her way down the pond. She started to giggle, her arms flailing around as she tried to keep her balance. Vanessa was nearing the edge of the pond and heading right towards a snow drift off ice. Her eyes widened and although she was going at a snail's pace, she couldn't figure out how to avoid crashing into the snow. Vanessa just merely closed her eyes and waited for the collision.

She landed in the snow, face first. It hadn't hurt because she had been going so slowly, but she still felt humiliated.

"Vanessa!" She heard Jack skid to a stop near her, "Are you ok?" He asked, pulling her out of the snow and brushing snowflakes out of her long black hair.

"I'm fine," She said blushing fiercely, "You didn't tell me how to control myself!" She accused.

"I thought you had been skating before since you live this close to the pond," Jack said, holding his hands up in surrender. Vanessa crossed her arms and glared at him.

She watched as Jack's mouth started to twitch. At first, he tried to hide it, but the longer he looked at her, the louder his snorts became. Finally he burst out laughing, rolling on the ground, his smile reaching his ears.

"This isn't funny!" Vanessa said, outraged.

"I…know!" Jack said in gasps, "But you should have seen your face!"

Vanessa blushed, but then couldn't help laughing out loud. Soon she was on the ground next to Jack, her laughter peeling out from her. It sounded like bells chiming while Jack's laughter was a loud belly laugh that echoed throughout the clearing.

When at last they were able to control their laughter to mere giggles, Jack turned to her, "You have a great laugh," he said with a crooked smile.

Vanessa blushed, "Thank you. I've never laughed like that". She said with a sigh. She laid in the snow, with Jack at her side, her dark hair fanning all around her head.

"Never?" Jack asked, sitting up in astonishment. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" Vanessa asked as he pulled her back onto the ice.

"I'm going to teach you how to skate." He said, hooking his staff around her small waist and dragging her behind him as he skated down the rink. "I'm also going to teach you how to have fun". Jack shouted to her, picking up speed.

He suddenly stopped, turning to catch Vanessa as she sped towards him. Vanessa, not sure of how to stop or control herself, screamed and held up her arms, bracing for impact. Jack hugged one arm around her waist as she neared him and pointed his other arm, the one holding his staff, up towards the sky.

The pair of them rocketed off into the sky, the fierce wind biting at their skin. Vanessa's eyes widened, but she was so shocked she couldn't say anything. She flung her arms around Jack's neck to secure herself as Jack laughed and held her close. Vanessa looked around, amazed, as they swept over clouds bathed in moonlight. The stars and moon looked even closer. Vanessa looked over Jack's shoulder at the moon. She smiled at it, quietly thanking it for the friend and buried her face into Jack's shoulder.

Jack glanced down at her. She seemed so small and innocent, nothing like her father. He held her tighter and started to head back to the pond.

When they returned, Jack set her down gently in the clearing. "Was that fun enough for you?" He asked teasingly.

Vanessa punched him, "If you ever take off again without warning me, I will punch you again!"

Jack rubbed his arm, "Got it, point taken," he said gruffly, slightly crestfallen.

Vanessa leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug, "But thank you Jack, I had a lot of fun".

Jack returned the hug, resting his chin on top of her head, "No problem, but I think you're still a little too serious," He let her go, looking into her eyes, "If I come back tomorrow, when the moon rises, will you meet me here?" He asked, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

"I don't know," Vanessa pretended to ponder, "Maybe. Probably. For sure," She said with a grin.

Jack's smile lit up his whole face, "See? I'm already starting to rub off on you!"

Vanessa smiled before letting go of Jack's arm. "I should go before my father comes looking for me".

Jack's face suddenly turned serious, "Vanessa, you won't tell him about us, right?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Of course not!" While secretly loving the way he said her name and the way he referred to them as an 'us'.

Jack's face relaxed into a smile, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Duh," was Vanessa's reply as she flounced towards her house.

After giving Vanessa a wave, Jack rose up in the sky and headed to the North Pole. He couldn't stop smiling. 'Vanessa's… something,' he thought to himself as he joyfully flew around the clouds.

When Vanessa returned home, her father stood from his chair and walked towards her.

"Hello, father," She said, giving him a big hug.

Surprise etched Pitch's face as he returned the gesture, "Hello, darling. I guess this means you forgive me?" He asked, hopefully.

"Dad," Vanessa said, looking up at her father, "I never didn't forgive you. I just needed some time to think".

Pitch smiled, "I'm glad. I really do hope you know how sorry I am for my actions".

Vanessa smiled back, "I know, Dad". She replied.

Pitch put his hand on her back and led her into the sitting room. When they had both sat down, he turned to her and said, "So how was your day in town?"

Vanessa smiled secretly, "Nothing too eventful," She replied.

**A/N: Oh snap! They're being all secretive! :) Sorry this chapter isn't exactly the best but I tried. :) Also, you should know that I probably know that I won't be able to update for like 2 weeks because I'll be at camp and there's no Wi-Fi there… how will I survive? ;) Thanks for sticking with me on this story and I'm sorry for the irregular updates. Please COMMENT, and REVIEW, and SUGGEST! I'm open to any suggestions on the plot and how to improve my writing. I also just like reading the reviews you guys are too sweet. ;) Alright so I'll stop rambling but please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Xoxo bellebeliever**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok so I know I said I wouldn't be able to write for like 2 weeks but turns out today is Friday, not Saturday so you know I feel pretty stupid right now because I'm supposed to leave on Saturday and I was all ready to go yesterday. *shrugs* Oh well. So I decided to write some more. I don't feel that great about this chapter, I think it's kind of boring but whatever I tried. *shrugs again* So enjoy this chapter!**

[Jack's POV]

Jack swooped through the air, still slightly giddy from his hug with Vanessa. He liked the way she felt in his arms. He shook his head; what was happening to him? He sped up, hoping the frosty air would clear his head.

As Jack neared the North Pole, he tried to figure out what he was going to report to the other guardians. He wasn't quite sure how the others would respond to his and Vanessa's friendship. North wouldn't approve, saying it is a scheme of Pitch's. Tooth would warn him to be cautious. Sandy would probably encourage him to keep the friendship up in order to spy on Pitch. Bunny would be so against it and make a big stink about their friendship. To tell or not to tell? Jack pondered.

When Jack arrived in the globe room, he found the guardians studying the giant globe intently.

"Hey guys," Jack said, approaching them slowly, "Is there something wrong with the children?" Jack asked, suddenly concerned.

North turned to face him, "That's just it, Jack. There is _nothing _wrong with the globe. We thought that since Pitch had survived, he would be planning an attack any minute".

Jack thought back to what Vanessa had said about her father regretting his past actions. "Maybe he's sorry for what he did," Jack said, "Maybe he regrets being so mean and is just trying to carry on a quiet life".

North's booming laugh filled the cavernous room. He slapped Jack on the back, "Leave it to you to find something funny in a situation like this," North said wiping his eyes, "But, Jack, this is no laughing matter," his expression became more serious, "Did you find anything on Pitch or his daughter?" He asked Jack questioningly. The other guardians stopped what they were doing and walked over to where Jack and North were conversing.

Jack sank into the nearest chair, looking into the faces of the others. "What do you want to know?" Jack asked, cautiously.

"What are they planning?" North was first to inquire.

"So far, nothing," Jack said truthfully. North nodded thoughtfully.

"Has the daughter shown any signs of turning out the same way her father did?" Tooth asked.

Jack's jaw clenched, "No, she has shown no signs of being evil".

"Do they know you're there?" Bunny asked, tauntingly.

Jack paused before saying, "They remain unaware that I am watching them," Jack replied quietly.

The other guardians all nodded, satisfied. "Very good, Jack. If you keep up watching them we will most likely be able to figure out their future plans and put them to a stop before they put them into action.

Jack nodded as the others walked away to continue their tasks. Jack sat in his chair guiltily, the rest of them unaware of his lies.

[Vanessa's POV]

As the sun was starting to set, Vanessa flew down the stairs with her sketch book in one hand. She had been waiting for this all day, she couldn't wait to go and see Jack.

"Whoa!" Pitch said as he was making his way upstairs. He threw his arm out in front of her, causing Vanessa to almost tumble down the stairs with the abrupt stop, "Where are you going?" Pitch asked curiously.

"Umm…," Vanessa said uncertainly, "I'm going to the glen," She held up her sketch book, "To do some sketches?" She said, cringing at her pity lie.

Pitch nodded thoughtfully as he followed her down the rest of the stairs, "Will you be cold?" He asked her concerned.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging on her lips at his concern, "Dad," she drawled, "I don't get cold!" She reminded him.

Pitch nodded but held out a pair of blue mittens with a matching hat and scarf, "It would make me feel better if you were at least a little bit more protected against the wind," He said with a smile.

She looked at the slightly lumpy articles of clothing he was handing her. Something dawned on her as the gazed at them, "Dad," She began, "Did you _knit _these?" She asked teasingly, her smile now wide.

Pitch blushed, looking at the mittens, "Maybe," he muttered, "If you don't like them, you don't have to wear them," He said, starting to turn away.

Vanessa grabbed the mittens and put them on, "I love them," She said with a wide smile.

Pitch turned around with a small smile. He wrapped the scarf around her neck and when he had put the hat carefully on her head he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Thanks for taking the time to make these dad," Vanessa said as she threw her arms around him, giving him a peck on the cheek before turning out the door to the cold night.

[Jack's POV]

Jack had been sitting there for almost 10 minutes and was starting to wonder if Vanessa had forgotten. Or maybe she got caught at home. Maybe Pitch had become evil again and was now torturing her. Or worse, Jack thought, maybe she just doesn't want to see me.

Wild thoughts flew through Jack's head as he leaned against the large willow tree. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice Vanessa as she approached him. He flew up from the tree and tackled her in a hug. He felt her stiffen before relaxing in his embrace.

Jack released her immediately, "Sorry," He said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just so worried when you didn't come right away".

Vanessa laughed and punched him with a mitten hand before walking to the shelter of their willow tree, "My dad was giving me these," She said, holding up her mittens, "He knitted them himself," a slight smirk crossed her face.

Jack burst out laughing, "Pitch Black, creator of nightmares, also known as the boogeyman, knits?" Jack exclaimed.

Vanessa gave him a long look before saying, "Jack, this is no laughing matter," and then promptly burst out laughing. Jack watched her laugh for a second before joining in himself.

After a few minutes of uncontrolled laughter, Vanessa sighed and looked up at the moon, "Manny seems to have all the answers," She said suddenly, "How does he know he's right?" She asked, turning her wide green eyes on Jack.

Jack stared at the moon for a moment, "I don't think he knows everything. I think he just has really good instincts," Jack replied with a slight smile.

Vanessa smiled at him before lying down to look at the moon, "It must be nice to be certain of everything. Or," She glanced at Jack who had lain next to her, "as you put it, have really good instincts. Sometimes it's just hard to tell who to trust and who to be wary of," Vanessa said before inching a bit closer to Jack.

Jack looked at her before slipping an arm underneath her shoulders, pulling her even closer. "I think that you have pretty good instincts," he said, trying to ignore the electricity racing up his arm when he felt her shift slightly, "I mean you know how to control your father. And you've decided to become friends with me, which is obviously the best decision you've ever made," He said with humor in his voice.

"Obviously," Vanessa said sarcastically, settling in his arms. She felt so safe in his strong arms. She rested her head softly on Jack's chest and heard him inhale sharply, "What?" She asked looking up at him. His ice blue eyes met hers and she felt her breath leave her chest.

"Nothing," Jack said, breaking eye contact. They settled back down in the snow, watching the moon.

[Vanessa's POV]

When their conversation had lulled, Jack pulled her up to go skating again. He was determined to teach her. Vanessa had fallen so many times; she honestly thought her butt was broken.

When she had fallen for what felt like the billionth time, she didn't get up again. She was tired of it. Jack flew up next to her, "What's wrong?" He asked her, skating around her as she crossed her arms.

"I can't do it Jack! And I'm really sore. Can I be done?" She asked, pleadingly.

Jack laughed and picked her up bridal style to their big rock. Vanessa swayed in his arms, feeling the hard arms encase her as he brought her over to take a break. He set her done gently before flying up and landing next to her on the rock.

They swung their feet in the empty space between the rock and the pond.

"I was really worried when you didn't show up right away," Jack said, looking at her with serious eyes.

Vanessa gulped, "I know Jack, I'm sorry. I really am. Tomorrow I'll be early," She said with a small smile.

Jack smiled, obviously satisfied, "Good".

When the sky had begun to turn pink, Jack walked back with her to the willow tree. She picked up her sketch book and paused, turning to face him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Of course," Jack's face lit up into one of his trademark grins. He gave her a hug before rising into the sky. He waved at her just before disappearing.

Vanessa turned and walked back towards her house. She had a light skip in her step as she walked.

[Pitch's POV]

Pitch glanced out the window, just to check on Vanessa. He smiled as he saw her stoop to grab her sketch book but what he saw after that made him drop his coffee. Another figure had stepped out after her. He was tall and lanky and very familiar looking. All Pitch could see was the outline of the other person because of the rising sun. The person gave his daughter a hug before rising into the sky. Although Pitch could not see the other person well enough to tell who they were, Pitch did recognize a very familiar looking staff in the person's hand.

Pitch's jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists as he whispered softly with much hatred, "Jack Frost".

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry for the ending when I know I won't be able to update for like ever but I hope you guys liked it! Please leave REVIEWS and COMMENTS and SUGGESTIONS! You guys are the greatest! Thanks a lot!**

**xoxo bellebeliever**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello readers! It feels good to be home from camp. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was going to do it last night but my soccer team was in the championship so I had to go play in the game. (We won by the way ;) So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little depressing, sorry about that. I hope you like it!**

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa woke the next morning, thinking about her evening with Jack. Just thinking of Jack made Vanessa smile and small butterflies flutter in her stomach. What was this feeling? She wondered. She remembered her father telling her something about how he had felt with her mother and it must have been something like this. But she couldn't be falling for Jack…could she? Vanessa thought to herself as she made her way through the house towards the kitchen.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice her father sitting in his chair when she walked by him. When he cleared his throat, she jumped high in the air and let loose a small whimper of surprise.

"Father!" she exclaimed, relieved, "You scared me!" Vanessa looked around her and noticed all the curtains closed, "Why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked him.

"Just…thinking," Pitch said. There was something off about his voice. Vanessa's immediate conclusion was that he was thinking about her mother. It had happened before and he had gotten into some sullen moods.

Vanessa nodded quietly, "Is it about mom?" She questioned softly.

Pitch's normally blue eyes turned golden and the shadows under his eyes became more prominent. His chocolate colored hair turned black and his skin turned a sickly pale. The man sitting in front of Vanessa only vaguely resembled the man she knew as her father. He looked more like the man the guardians had fought in the past.

Vanessa slowly backed into a corner of the dark room, folding her knees against her chest as many bad thoughts raced through her head. Just the presence of Pitch Black brought bad memories and things she was afraid of happening. The pain of her losing her mother, the fear of losing her father, the fear that he would find out about her and Jack, and the fear that the guardians would harm her and her father came rushing at her as Pitch Black approached her slowly. She drew herself into an even smaller ball, tears threating to rush down her face. She had never felt so afraid in her life.

"Not everything is about your mother!" Pitch Black roared, his voice echoing around the room. Vanessa shivered, tears now flowing freely down her face, "You're so selfish, Vanessa! Does it ever occur to you that the world can revolve without you? Oh wait. It already does," Pitch Black paused, venom dripping from his voice. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"You're invisible to the world, Vanessa," Pitch Black whispered, "The world doesn't even know you exist. And there's nothing you can do about it!" he exclaimed.

"No." Vanessa whispered. Everything Pitch Black was saying were her biggest fears.

"Oh, yes." Pitch Black said in his smooth voice, "But you have something in common with an old… friend of mine. Jack Frost"

Vanessa's eyes widened, "Oh Vanessa, how long did you think you could keep a secret?" Pitch scoffed, "I know everything; all your hopes, your dreams, and your secrets". Vanessa could not believe this was happening. She felt like it was a bad dream.

"I will destroy Jack Frost; painfully and slowly and right in front of your eyes. And then, when you realize that everything you were hoping for, all your dumb hopes and dreams, are gone, you will join me. And this time my plans will not fail. We will succeed and rule the world. Dark and pain" Pitch Black smiled wickedly. There was nothing in his eyes that resembled her father.

"NO!" Vanessa screamed her pale face tracked with tears. She slapped Pitch Black in the face before running out of the house.

[Pitch's POV]

Pitch kneeled on the ground of the living room floor. He looked at his hands, a now normal skin tone. He remembered everything, how much he had wanted to hurt his own daughter. Not in a physical way. He had wanted to break her in a mental way.

Pitch felt like screaming. He had thought he had his emotions under control. He thought he had his anger and pain under control. But he had not because Pitch Black had come back. Pitch was not sure how long he would be able to hold off the other guy, the ruler of nightmares and darkness, Pitch Black.

Pitch knew the only reason he had been able to hold him off for as long as he had was because of Vanessa. Pitch felt a burst of pain in his heart because of what he had said to Vanessa. It was everything she didn't want to hear. Everything she had been dreading. And in no way, shape or form, had she deserved to hear it.

Pitch thought of Vanessa, running through a field of flowers as a small child, reading quietly in the corner, dancing to an old Frank Sinatra song with him, and looking out the window as she sketched what she saw through those green eyes of hers. Those eyes always were riddled with mischief and laughter, but could grow serious when needed. Pitch knew in that moment that he would do anything to protect his daughter and that she was the only reason he was still alive. She was the reason his heart was still pumping and she was the reason it had taken him this long to turn bad again.

Pitch stood and raced out the door, looking right and left before realizing Vanessa was not there. He ran to the meadow and looked under every rock and tree before comprehending that Vanessa was really gone. And she was most likely not coming back.

Pitch could feel the other guy, Pitch Black, trying to break through his subconscious. Pitch welcomed it and before he was completely changed, he looked at the moon and whispered, "Vanessa".

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa wiped the tears that were still streaming down her face away as she flew through the night. Yes, you heard her right, _flew_. She didn't know how it had happened; all she knew was that she was so upset from what her father had said that she just needed to get _away_.

Then she had found herself gliding through the air as if she had done it her whole life. She didn't know where she was going or what she planned on doing. Her one plan: get away.

[Jack's POV]

Jack flew through the town near Vanessa's house, hoping to find something special for the green eyed girl. He picked up some flowers from the nearest flower shop, trying his best not to freeze them but failing. He looked at the lavender flowers, covered in frost and chuckled a bit at his self.

Jack was lost in thought as he flew towards the field, and almost missed the shape that shot past him. He turned, watching it fly away and he shot after it, thinking it was a nightmare. As he flew silently through the air, catching up to the creature, he rose in the air so he could drop on it from above.

Jack dropped on the creature, wrapping its arms around its body. The creature screamed and thrashed, only the scream sounded very familiar.

"Vanessa?" Jack asked the creature.

"Jack! You scared the living crap out of me!" She shouted at him.

Jack laughed out loud at her, "If I had any questions about if you were an imposter, those questions just flew out the window," Jack said, hoping to make her laugh. Instead she burst into tears and started falling through the sky.

She had lost all her concentration on flying and it turned to her feeling sorry for herself. As she fell, she almost didn't want to stop falling. What if she just fell until she hit the ground? Vanessa thought to herself. But then, there would be no more Jack, she concluded.

Just as she was about to start flying again, she felt arms wrap around her body, slowing her fall. Knowing it was Jack, she broke down on his shoulder while he flew to who knows where. She felt them descending and looked around, making sure they weren't heading back to her house.

They weren't. Jack set her down on a large rock under a tree, where they would be sheltered. Jack was starting to become very concerned. He had seen Vanessa cry before, but she usually only took a few minutes to get it all out and then she would be her usual happy, positive self. Now, she had been crying for almost 10 minutes, not saying anything, just sobbing on his shoulder.

Vanessa didn't know how long she had been crying for, but she could feel her tears starting to slow. She felt as though she could cry forever but her tears were starting to run out until she could no longer cry anymore. When she was done she let out one more final sob and just let Jack hold her.

When Vanessa had let out her final sob, Jack felt like his heart was breaking. Whoever had done this to her, Jack was going to rip them apart piece by piece until they apologized to her.

Jack shifted Vanessa away from him so he could look her in the eyes, "Vanessa, what happened?" Jack practically whispered, scared of the response.

Vanessa wiped her face slowly, trying to think of how to phrase the situation, "My dad, Pitch, turned into Pitch Black, which he's never done before. He said all the things I was most afraid of, everything I was unsure of, and twisted it in a bad way," Jack nodded; he knew how Pitch Black worked.

"So, Pitch had never done this before?" Jack asked, surprised this was the first time.

Vanessa shook her head, "The man you knew as Pitch Black and the man I knew as my father are two very different people. That was the first time I had ever met Pitch Black. Before, my father was caring, supportive, understanding, patient, and I knew he loved me. It was almost like my father was changed into another person. It's like Pitch Black and my father are two different people in one body," Vanessa said bitterly.

Jack sat silently next to her, taking all this information in. After Vanessa had relived the events, she started to cry again. Jack held her for a little while, liking how she felt in his arms.

"Vanessa, what did he say to you?" Jack asked quietly, still holding her. He felt her shudder slightly in his arms.

"He told me I was selfish and that I was invisible to the world," Vanessa said quietly into Jack's sweatshirt, "He knows about you and me, and he told me he was going to _kill_ you," Vanessa chocked out through a sob.

Jack was silent as her rubbed Vanessa's back. He couldn't believe Pitch had said all that to his own daughter.

"Vanessa, none of that's true. You are the least selfish person I know. You are not invisible to the world because the whole world revolves around me," Jack joked, nudging her. Vanessa's mouth quirked up into a small smile, "And don't worry about me. I'm a big boy; I can fight my own battles. But I will always be there to protect you." Jack said, smiling down at her. Vanessa smiled at him and held him closer.

They sat there for what felt like forever, just holding each other. Finally, Vanessa let go of him, wiping her face. Jack didn't want to let her go, he wanted to pull her back into his arms and make her feel safe.

"Jack, where am I going to live?" Vanessa asked. It seemed like such a simple question but it was riddled with problems.

Jack didn't even have to think, "You're going to live with me in the North Pole, of course".

Vanessa smiled at him, before bringing her arms around herself. She didn't usually feel temperature, but even she felt it after a while. Her dark green spaghetti strap dress obviously was not a good idea for a cold winter night.

Jack slid his sweatshirt over his head and pulled it over Vanessa's head. It felt like a jacket that had been sitting in a cold closet, it took her a while to warm it up. Now Jack was just wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Jack, aren't' you going to be cold?" Vanessa asked, concerned.

Jack laughed loudly, "Vanessa, I am winter," Vanessa blushed, embarrassed, "Right," she muttered.

"C'mon, let's take you to your new home," Jack said, holding out his hand. She took it and together they rose in the air.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I feel like this chapter was a little short but I tried. I hope you enjoyed it and if anyone has any suggestions, just leave some comments! So yeah please COMMENT and REVIEW and FOLLOW and FAVORITE and SUGGEST! Thanks you guys, you're the best!**

** xoxo bellebeliever**


	7. Chapter 7

[Vanessa's POV]

There's one thing you should know about the North Pole, Vanessa thought, it really is cold. There is a reason it is so far up North. Only crazy people would venture that far up North, Vanessa thought, pulling Jack's sweatshirt closer to her body as they flew on.

"How far do we have to go?" Vanessa asked for what felt like the fifteenth time.

"Not much further," Jack responded patiently. Vanessa took a moment to study him. His brows were furrowed in concentration of flying. His hand still held hers loosely, in order to keep them together. Or so he said. But Vanessa wasn't complaining. She could hardly contain a grin as she stared at their intertwined hands.

Jack suddenly pulled her into a deep dive, headed for what looked like a snow covered mountain. As they neared it, Vanessa could see what looked like a small house at first and then turned into a large workshop. Vanessa's face split into a wide grin as she recognized it as their destination.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack said, catching Vanessa's expression.

"Yeah it is," Vanessa responded, "But I just can't wait to take a rest!" She admitted.

Jack laughed lightly, speeding up and pulling her after her.

[Jack's POV]

On the outside, Jack seemed like a calm man. But on the inside, there was an internal war brewing. One side was thinking that bringing Vanessa here was a good idea, helping out someone in need. Another side thought this was a very, very, _very_, bad idea. How would the guardians react when they saw her? Jack was hoping to whoever was listening that they would at least give her a chance to explain. She had already been through a hard enough time as it was.

Phil the Yeti waved them in and was patting Jack up and down for smoke bombs. Vanessa raised her eyebrows at Jack and he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. It had seemed like a good prank at the time…

Phil finally let them through, grumbling after not finding anything on Jack. Jack led Vanessa through the workshop part first, letting her really look around. Even though Jack was now free to come and go as he pleased, the workshop still left him in awe. They laughed together when Jack stole two candy canes from one of the elves passing by, handing one secretly to Vanessa. They unwrapped them and sucked on the sweet minty candy as the made their way up some stairs to the globe room.

They reached the giant wooden double doors and Jack paused for a moment, gathering up his thoughts and trying to figure out what he was going to say when he found them in there. Jack took a deep breath and, after getting a small reassuring smile from Vanessa, pushed the doors open to find…emptiness. Jack couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief; he could now control when the others would find out.

Jack walked over to the giant globe, pushing a small button on the control panel to call the other guardians and instantly four different lights appeared in the room. Before the lights could fully form into their beings, he already heard complaints.

"I was in the middle of collecting a child's tooth and almost woke them up!" said the blue-green light.

"I was out training some new reindeer; you're lucky the sleigh didn't crash!" exclaimed the red light.

"If this is another prank, I will personally whip your butt," the light blue light said menacingly.

The golden light stayed silent but Jack could see many symbols of anger and profanity bursting from it.

Jack couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself; these four cranky old spirits were the guardians of children's hopes and dreams and all they could do was complain. "Guys!" Jack said, trying to restore order to the room but failing miserably, his voice drowned out over the arguments currently erupting inside the cavernous room.

North and Bunny were screaming in each other's faces about which was better; Christmas or Easter; while Tooth yelled over their petty argument orders to some faries that had appeared with her. Sandy was not adding any noise to the room, but trying to help Jack in getting order over the area. He was floating around making ridiculous shapes to try and get their attention, but North and Bunnymund thought that he was just adding to the argument, which made them get even louder, causing Tooth to start screaming orders out at the top of her lungs. All in all, it was not a place you would have liked to be in.

A sudden loud whistle brought everyone under control. All five guardians' turned, stunned, to face the sixth person in the room. Jack saw Vanessa standing on top of the large table with two fingers in her mouth, obviously what she had used to whistle so loudly. Jack mentally face-palmed himself; this was not how he wanted the guardians to first meet Vanessa.

"Hi," Vanessa said quietly and self-consciously. She still hadn't been in the company of more than one person at a time, Jack remembered, so this must have been overwhelming.

"Who are you?" Bunnymund asked so bluntly that he received a harsh elbow in the ribs by Tooth. Bunny rubbed his side, grumbling.

"My name is Vanessa," she said quietly, studying her feet. She looked so shy all Jack wanted to do was protect her from the gazes of these four people, strangers to her.

North let out a big belly laugh, "That is such a coincidence! Jack was sent to watch a girl named Vanessa but he would never bring her here…" North trailed off as everything fell into place, "WHAT?" He exploded, taking one of his swords out of its sheath and swinging it around in frustration. Everyone backed away, fearing they would get hit by the sword. "You….you…you…you…YOU!" He finally shouted, pointing a quivering sword right in front of Jack's face, "You would dare betray us by bringing _her _here!? I thought went over this! You and her, you have no contact. She is EVIL! And to think you had so much potential as a guardian…" North said, trailing off again before he turned away from the entire group, muttering to his self.

"Jack, why don't you show Vanessa to the lobby so we can discuss the matter?" Tooth said calmly, smiling kindly at Vanessa. Vanessa smiled tentatively back before taking Jack's outstretched hand as he helped her down from the table. As the two of them left the room, they could hear yells explode through the closing doors.

"Sorry you have to deal with all that," Vanessa said quietly, nodding towards the double doors as they made their way down a hallway, "If it's easier for everyone, I can just leave," Vanessa sighed, looking sad and slightly lonely.

"NO!" Jack yelled suddenly, making Vanessa jump away from him, startled. "Sorry," he said, grinning slightly, "It's just you're my best friend and I….I couldn't bear to lose you".

Vanessa grinned widely when he said that, embracing him in a large hug, "You're my best friend too," she whispered.

The two made the rest of the way to the lobby in silence with large smiles on their faces. "Dolores, this is Vanessa. She's going to be sitting here for a while, ok? Don't let her leave unless I come back to get her," Jack added that last part in a whisper to a Yeti sitting behind the receptionist's desk. Vanessa watched Jack leave, waving at him sadly as he left the room.

Jack took a deep breath as he stood in front of the double doors again. He could do this.

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa stood there, looking curiously around the lobby. It was white and there was faint Muzak playing in the background. Vanessa hoped Jack would be back soon.

[Jack's POV]

Jack reentered the room to shouts and yells. "We cannot simply vaporize the poor dear, North!" Tooth was yelling. "We could cage her up," Bunny suggested indifferently to which Sandy responded with a giant no sign over his head.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled as loud as he could, which was pretty loud. Four pairs of eyes turned to his own icy blue ones as he saw anger, confusion, concern, and a lot of anger.

"You had orders!" North exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"Only you would mess up this simple of a mission," Bunnymund threw in.

Sandy looked at Jack in confusion while Tooth said as calmly as she could, "Jack, why did you bring her here?"

"If you guys promise to shut up for five minutes, I'll explain everything," Jack said, trying to keep calm so he wouldn't add more flames to the fire. Bunny made a big show of extracting a large watch out of who knows where and checking the time, "And go," he said dramatically.

Jack rolled his eyes before beginning.

[Vanessa's POV]

When Vanessa ran out of ceiling tiles to count (43), she turned her attention to the rest of the room. In the corner she saw a water jug in the corner, like the ones that you see in offices. Vanessa stood and walked over to it, mostly out of boredom, but also because she was a little thirsty. She could feel Dolores the Yeti's eyes on her the entire time. When she saw Vanessa was only getting water she continued her typing.

When Vanessa reached the water jug she grabbed a cup and pushed on the little tap to get some water. As the water spilled out, large air bubbles burst out of the bottom and floated to the top making weird glugging sounds. Vanessa couldn't help but laugh, greatly entertained by these bubbles. She drank ten or more cups of water just to see the bubbles, until Dolores cleared her throat. Vanessa sheepishly threw the cup away and walked back over to her seat. She couldn't help but feel a little bloated after drinking so much water.

After sitting there for another ten minutes Vanessa realized something very important. She really had to pee.

[Jack's POV]

"…and her father wasn't bad this whole time, it's like he's another person. So when he changed into the Pitch Black we know, Vanessa had nowhere else to go and so I offered her a place here because it's really not her fault who her father is and she's not evil. And _that's_ how we ended up here." Jack said, finally finishing his story. Telling the whole story must have taken about ten or more minutes but the rest of the Guardians were so entranced by Jack's journey that they sat there in rapt attention.

"You're sure she's not a spy?" North asked, trying to figure this strange girl out. "No!" Jack repeated for what felt like the billionth time, "She isn't evil. I promise!"

"We all know how special your promises are," Bunnymund said quietly, but just loud enough so Jack could hear. Any other day, Jack would have jumped at the chance to argue with the rabbit but Vanessa was more important than that.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with one question," Tooth said, breaking the awkward silence, "Where should the girl stay?"

[Vanessa's POV]

Today was defiantly the end of the world, Vanessa thought bitterly to herself, you find out your father has finally become a man he can't control; you get kicked out of your own home; figure out you can fly (ok, that was pretty cool); get dragged to the North Pole; yelled at by four mythological people; and finally get stuck in this white walled prison. Oh, and to top it all off, your bladder feels like it's going to explode. Yup, welcome to the lovely world of Vanessa.

Most people would just ask to go to the bathroom but Vanessa didn't really know how to ask people for things. Finally after what felt like twenty minutes, she mustered up the courage to ask.

"Is there a restroom around here?" she asked in a quiet voice to the receptionist. Dolores nodded before pointing and grunting to a door around the corner. "Thank you!" Vanessa exclaimed before sprinting into the bathroom. Ahhhh, sweet relief.

[Jack's POV]

"She can't stay in the Tooth Palace, we work 24/7," Tooth said, sounding guilty.

"There's no way she's staying in the Warden!" Bunny exclaimed. They skipped Sandy seeing as he didn't have a secret lair and turned to North.

"No, no, no, no!" North exclaimed waving his hands back and forth. Jack turned his light blue eyes onto North, pulling out his full on puppy face. Tooth and Sandy joined in and after a few seconds, so did Bunny. "Agh!" North groaned his face in his hands, "Fine, fine! Just put those faces away! Jack, she can stay in the room next to yours".

"Thanks North, you're the best!" Jack exclaimed, fist pumping the air before zooming down the hallway.

[Vanessa's POV]

Vanessa was so bored she was reading about some woman called Kim Kardashian and her family and wondering why people cared. And what was that girl Miley Cyrus wearing? Vanessa questioned, wondering why people read about these things. Don't they have their own lives to live?

Jack suddenly burst into the room with a large smile on his face, "Vanessa! You get to stay here!"

"Oh my gosh, yeah!" Vanessa exclaimed, twirling around and throwing her magazine to the side.

"C'mon, I'll show you your room," Jack said, dragging her out of the lobby, "Thanks Dolores!" he yelled over his shoulder.

*****A/N: Hi guys! If anyone would like a visual on how Vanessa and Jack are dealing with this fight between the guardians please look up on YouTube "Teen Titans Go! Legendary Sandwich". Basically Vanessa would be Robin in the super market and Jack would be Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire fighting the sandwich guardians. :) Excuse my nerdiness*****

**A/N (part 2): I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had such bad writers block and this seriously was like one of the worst chapters I have ever written please forgive me guys! You guys write the sweetest comments, I love you all! Please let me know what you thought of the chapters and if you have any suggestions on what I could do better on my writing, where you want the story to go, or just want to say hello, please leave reviews! I can't promise that I'll update within this next week, I have a lot going on, but I will try to update ASAP! Alright darlings I must part but please FOLLOW and FAVORITE and REVIEW! I love you guys, you're the greatest! Frositutes for life, right?" ;)**

**xoxo bellebeliever**


End file.
